Kagome's Soul
by Zureai
Summary: Sango's feelings, now since her family is gone, she's ticked off and She wishes to DIE. -ch9
1. 1

Kagome lays by a nice water where blossm trees are blooming her thoughts focus on inuyasha. "Will he pick?" She wonders. Her school uniform is blowing in the wind as she gets up. She frowns a little.

"Ka-go-me!" Shippo yells as he runs towards kagome.

Kagome smiles and bends down. "What is it?"

"Time to go!" Shippo shouts as he jumps up and down.

"ok." She says as she follows him.

Kagome gets on her pink bike and shippo with his cute outfit leaps into the basket.

Miroku the monk, sango the demon warrior and inuyasha the half demon wait for them.

"Come on! At this rate I'll die until we get to kaede!" Inuyasha mumbles.

Kagome sighs. So does Sango and shippo.

"Lighten up!" Miroku smiles as he runs towards a group of village ladies picking herds.

Miroku grabs one of there hands and says. "Will you bare my child?"

A moment later miroku gets slaped by sango.

Kirara watches.

"Lets get moving!" kagome smiles.

Inuyasha glances at kagome. "Why is /she/ so cheery?" he thought.

"Sit!" Kagome shouted. "Im /not/ cheery!" She shouts. As she walks forward.

Kagome falls with her bike ontop of her. Inuyasha next to her. "Finally, something I can laugh at you about." Inuyasha remarked.

"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome shout as inuyasha's face slammed into the ground.

Miroku and sango watch and laugh.

Miroku points to the village. "Were here!"


	2. 2

They see kaede's house and the rest of the villages.

Kagome wasn't talking to inuyasha since the last fight that they just had.

Suddenly shippo paused. A huge figure was seen in the forest. Yet shippo only saw it.

"Look!" Shippo shouted.

They all looked toward the forest, the shadow was gone.

"Stupider by the minute shippo, your going blind." Inuyasha chuckled.

Kaede came out. "Welcome back kagome," Kaede cheerfully said.

Kagome smiled "Why thank you!"

Kaede turned to the rest. "You guys looked like you haven't been in a battle for a while.

"All those cowards for demons must be chicken." Inuyasha said all proudly.

Kaede sighed. "I'll prepare some food. Kagome, take shippo and go into the forest and collect berries."

Kagome and shippo knobbed and left.

"Miroku, Sango. You stay here and help me." Kaede smiled.

She turned to inuyasha. "Get firewood."

Inuyasha left all mad.

* * *

Meanwhile kagome and shippo were in the forest picking the berries. Shippo turned into a basket for kagome. Suddenly a huge figure appeared from the bushes. The same one shippo saw. It was a wolf demon, huge! Great claws and fangs that could bite though a tree trunk! It was on four legs. Kagome paused in shock. The wolf howled. It grabbed kagome in its jaw and ran for it. Shippo was left behind. The beast ran past the village at great speed. Inuyasha was running after it. Kirara transformed and Sango and miroku gave chase. Kagome started bleeding from the wounds. She could barely breathe.

"Inuyasha!" She said gasping for air!

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled back.

* * *

Ok, I love your guy's reviews. PLEASE send more. It makes me work harder and so much faster! A hint in the next chapter: A new character, and a great battle, and a moment. Thanks for the reviews. They make me feel special D


	3. 3

A barrier was up ahead the demon was able to pass but inuyasha had to break it. The demon stopped in its tracks, and inuyasha broke the barrier with his red sword.

"You damn mutt give back kagome!" Inuyasha shouted to the wolf

"Muhahaha" A voice called.

A female with wolf like ears and a human body came out of a tree. She was able to fly.

Her kimono had flames on it. Her wolf tail was flittering in the wind. Her red eyes and black long hair in a pony tail had scent of blood.

"You must be inuyasha..." She asked in a cold voice.

"What's it to ya? Who are you?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha! She's very strong you should watch out!" miroku shouted.

"I'm Kueiku. The wolf demon. My powers control fire. Now prepare to die!"

She lifted her hand into the air a big aurora came form her arm. Suddenly a flash came out of her hand. She faced her hand toward inuyasha and attack. Huge amounts of fire fell upon him. I didn't affect him because of his fire rat fur.

"You have to do more then that." Inuyasha shouted as he was about to use the wind tunnel.

Kueiku had great speed. She attacked him once again. But with her claws of poison. She struck inuyasha.

Kagome was released from the demons grip, she could barely move, let alone breath.

Sango tried to attack the wolf but she was knocked out in one hit.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted, but as the attacked the blast went towards him, some how she could reflect the blast. Inuyasha was very badly hurt. His yellow eyes grew wide his soul looked like it was sucked out.

"I though you were going to be a challenge." Kueiku replied.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku shout as he opened the hole in his hand. Kueiku was being sucked in. But they escaped, they disappeared.

Miroku got inuyasha and kagome and Sango to the village

Inuyasha was asleep so was kagome and Sango.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted as he awoke.

Inuyasha put his hand on his forehead. "Was...that...a dream?"

He looked at his wound. It was in the same place kikyou shout him.

Inuyasha frowned, and went back to sleep. But before that he stared at kagome.

Then closed his eyes.


	4. 4

In the middle of the night Kagome gets up, she see's everyone sleeping. Even inuyasha.

She crawls out of her sleeping bag and outside. But she stop at the door looking outside.

"I can't go anywhere by myself. Or Kueiku will attack me..." She though to herself. She saw inuyasha asleep, this time she thought she could touch his ears without him knowing. She started to reach out for them. She paused. She thought about the others and how they will awake into a nasty fight. She took her hand back. Inuyasha started mumbling. "Ka...Kag...Kagome...Don't leave me..." He whispered in his sleep. Kagome paused again and started listening to him. "Don't leave kagome!" He whispered again. Kagome frowned. She went closer to him and cuddled him, putting her head on his shoulder." Im here Inuyasha..." She whispered. She fell asleep.

The next morning Kagome awoke with a startle. Mirkou,sango and shippo were staring at them. Inuyasha was still asleep. Kagome stared blushing and moved away from inuyasha. "Well will you look at the time!" She shouted. "Breakfast!" Inuyasha opened one eye. "What's going on?" Sango giggled and miroku chuckled. Kagome gave them a cold stare. They were quite. Kagome made a fire and some ramen. Inuyasha grabed a plate and started eating. So did shippo. "Inuyasha don't you think we need to stay here. Kagome is in danger." Miroku said. "I'll kick her ass, that diva wont do anything. I wasn't prepared." Inuyasha replied. "You're full of it." Sango replied.

"I'll walk around the village. There might be some food around here." Miroku said as he looked out the window and saw women. Sango angrily replied. "I'll go with you." Sango smiled at kagome and said. "Be back soon." Miroku and Sango left with shippo. Kagome didn't eat. She just stared at her food. Inuyasha noticed that she didn't even take one bite.

"Is something the matter Kagome?" He asked. "No, this bite stings a little." She replied.

"Let me see it..." inuyasha remarked. "NO." kagome replied blushing. "Let me see it!" inuyasha grabbed her arm trying to see the wound. "SIT." She shouted. Inuyasha fell flat on the floor. His face was dirty, so kagome got a wash cloth and cleaned his face. "...." Inuyasha didn't say anything at all. Kagome rubbed behind his ear he started kicking his foot. Then kagome started tickling him. "Sto...St...Stop it!" He said laughing. She quite it. Inuyasha and kagome were quite looking at the ground. The inuyasha grabbed her hand and embraced her. "Kagome I'll try everything in my power to help you." He whispered. They embraced for quite a while. Then miroku came in with a big bump on his head. "Am...I interrupting anything?" He said with a smirk on his head. "I'll leave you two love birds alone." He said as kagome and inuyasha stopped hugging.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed a lot that day. The group found out that tomorrow will be a huge festival. Kagome thought up a big plan. What will it be? Coming to a computer screen near you!

I hoped you liked the story! Sorry it took so long. I had an exam in health. So that took a lot up of my time. Thanks for the reviews. I love them. A LOT. D


	5. 5

Sango and kagome decided to go to the village. It was late, yet not dark. Kagome had some money and so did Sango, since the festival is going to be tomorrow then kagome and Sango would need a kimono. They visited a small little shop filled with kimonos. Kagome liked the one with the gold fish on it. Much like the little girls who she helped to get to heaven. Sango picked out the one with flames on it.

"You do know it's a custom to bring a date?" Said the lady who controlled the shop. Sango and kagome blushed

Sango and kagome ran back.

"Where were you Sango?" Miroku asked.

Kagome lie-down her kimono. She blushed and looked at inuyasha who had an annoyed and puzzled face.

"Inuyasha, you do know it's a custom to bring a date to the festival right? Would you come with me?" Kagome asked nervously. Inuyasha blushed. "....Fine!" He said.

Sango who was watching kagome turned to miroku. "Will you go with me?" Sango said blushing. Miroku smiled. "Sure."

Shippo was angry. "What about me?" He said jumping. Miroku pointed at kirara. Shippo was mad. "I'll turn into something like kirara then."

"Time for bed guys!" Kagome said cheerfully. She walked toward her sleeping bad.

Kagome and Sango, shippo, and kirara fell asleep. Inuyasha and miroku were awake.

Miroku turn his head toward inuyasha. "Nervous?" miroku asked. "Feh, you gotta be kidding'." Inuyasha replied.

Miroku feel asleep and inuyasha started thinking about tomorrow. Then he fell asleep.

The next day they had ramen again and some chicken. Sango and kagome went to take a bath. Miroku secretly followed, and inuyasha had to come. (Forcefully)

Kagome and Sango were lying in the water. Kagome used some shampoo. Sango scrubbed her hands and face.

"I can't wait!" Kagome smiled. "I can't either!" Sango replied.

Miroku found a nearby pond to bath in also. "Inuyasha lets take a bath, you smell like a wolf." Miroku chuckled. "Hahaha." Inuyasha said clenching this fist.

Miroku and inuyasha started there bath. They quickly ended it before the girls.

Meanwhile kagome and Sango were still talking about what they were going to do. Kagome was talking about her plan.

They ended there bath. It was in the afternoon and kagome and Sango started getting ready. Kagome tied her hair in a ponytail, so did Sango. As they were done so were inuyasha, miroku, and shippo. They left there little hut. Kirara was with shippo, who was transformed like kirara but with red like fur, and inuyasha was with kagome. Kagome grabbed inuyasha arm and held it. Miroku was walking with Sango in till he saw women.

"Hello, ladies." Miroku said. While Sango smacks him.

Kagome and inuyasha were blushing. Then kagome put her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha blushed so bad he turned red. Fireworks were fired all across the village.

"Welcome kagome!" Kaede said cheerfully.

There were many games at the festival. Like fishing for gold fish, and hitting cups. It was a blast. Shippo won a lot of the games. There was a singer, who sang a nice song about spring. At the end of the festival kagome decided to take inuyasha out side of the village onto a hill. Were they sat.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kagome asked looking at the fireworks.

"...." Inuyasha said who just gazed at the fireworks.

Inuyasha turned to kagome, they both started leaning toward each other.

"Sorry to interrupt you little love dogs." Kueiku laughed.

Kueiku fired a stream of light which was a deadly attack. The wolf demon grabbed kagome once again in his jaw holding her tight.

"You mutt. Fight me with no distractions!" Kueiku yelled. "Only you and me!"

Sango was still at the festival with miroku and shippo.

Kagome started screaming as loud as she could. The demon was taking her as far as he could. To Naraku....


	6. 6

Inuyasha was fighting Kueiku while Kagome was kidnapped. Inuyasha was going to strike with his sword. But Kueiku knocked up into the air then she hit the sword deep into the forest. Miroku and Sango and shippo were still gone. Kagome, still in the demon jaw were far into the forest.

"What are you going to do with kagome?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kueiku flipped her dark hair. "Naraku will take care of it." She laughed.

Inuyasha with his claws tried to strike her but she came back with a blow so powerful it came though his scare from kikyous arrow. Kueiku with her evil grin was having fun. Inuyasha could barely move...

Meanwhile Kagome was dropped onto the ground. The wolf demon went back to its master kueiku. A laugh came from the bushes.

"Now since inuyasha's gone battling it only you and me." Naraku chuckled.

Kagome was defenseless against him. She had nothing!

"Wh...Wh...What are you going to do with me?" Kagome asked.

Naraku held up the Tetsusaiga which Kueiku threw into the forest.

"You can't touch the Tetsusaiga you're a demon!" Kagome shirked.

"That's were your wrong..." Naraku said as he was moving closer. He shoved her down to the ground and grinned.

"Prepare to die!" He chuckled. He held the sword tightly and stabbed kagome in the neck. She was temporally paralyses. Her eyes grew big; it looked like she had no soul. She couldn't breathe, and she was slowly dieing. The Naraku place a jewel shard into kagome's leg. He left her there in a small clearing in the forest with the sword in her neck. She couldn't do anything. Inuyasha who became a full demon since he lost his Tetsusaiga came running for kagome. He stood there in shock, His eyes came back to normal his full demon blood became half demon blood. He ran over to kagome with tears in her eyes.

"Ka...Kagome..." He whispered with tears,

"inu...yahsa...." She replied slowly and out of breathes. Blood came out of her mouth she stared coughing out blood. Inuyasha took the Tetsusaiga out of her neck. Then she gasped and stoped. She was on deaths door.

Kagome smiled. "Inu...yasha....don...t....for..get...me..." She said slowly and painfully with tears in her eyes to. Inuyasha grabbed her and started running toward the village, as fast as he could.

"I won't let you die!" He said still with tears in his eyes.

Kueiku and Naraku were on this strange cloud like thing that could make them float.

"Job well done Kueiku." Naraku chuckled.

"Were's my part of the deal?" She asked. Naraku handed her 3 jewel shards.

They both laughed at the sight.

;-; So sad huh? I had a dream about this is as far as I got. It made cry when I was writing this. I love reviews. That you for putting me on your fav. Author and story list;-;


	7. 7

Inuyasha was worried he didn't know if kagome would make it. Blood and her scent were all over him. He ran as fast as he could toward Kaede. 'I'll kill those fuckers if it's the last thing I'll do!' Inuyasha thought to himself. Kagome was passed out, but she had a shard which healed her faster. Little did they know Kueiku was watching them?

Inuyasha ram into the door.

"Kaede help her!" He yelled with tears in his eyes.

Sango, miroku, and shippo stared in shock at the sight.

Inuyasha laid kagome on some hay. Kaede started to wrap bandages around her wounds.

Sango looked around. "Where's kirara?" She asked.

"I haven't seen her since the festival." Miroku answered.

Sango ran out in search of her, miroku followed.

Kagome was holding on to dear life. Inuyasha was beside her.

Suddenly an aura from the place Naraku incrusted the jewel shard started to glow. Kagome's eyes were soulless as she started flying.

"Re…Revenge." She whispered no having control on her body.

She turned to inuyasha then she grabbed a bow and arrow, she started aiming at inuyasha.

Meanwhile Sango was looking for kirara. When Naraku on kirara appeared.

Naraku started laughing. "My plan worked…" He chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Sango yelled.

"Kirara was my pet the whole time. Ever since you met her. She worked for me." He laughed.

Sango with tears in her eyes stared at kirara. She started walking toward her. Ki..Ki…Kirara is this true?" Sango asked.

Kirara blasted Sango with her flamethrower.

Meanwhile kagome shot the arrow. It missed inuyasha and pierced keuiku's heart.

"Gahh…" She shirked.

* * *

Occ- Get inuyasha the first movie. It kicks ass. -.-; I do not own Inuyasha, and some of you reviews scare me. Alot. Thanks for reading my story. It means alot to me. 


	8. 8

Occ: Yes I know flamethrower is from pokemon. I was in a hurry and since almost every human saw pokemon it would be easier to picture. So about that just ignore my spelling that's wrong. I'm very sorry.-.-;

* * *

"Damn you…" Kueiku gasped as she fell to the ground. She got up with little energy. She transported herself over to Naraku's castle. It used up much of her energy.

"Naraku…Help…Me…" Kueiku gasped again.

Naraku started to laugh He picked up his hand and slaughtered Kueiku. Blood was everywhere. Naraku turned to kanna; in her mirror it showed Sango and kirara battling.

"The fool didn't know I left." He laughed.

Meanwhile kagome fell on her feet from the mind control. Naraku implanted the shard so kagome would kill Kueiku and Naraku wouldn't waste his energy.

Inuyasha ran up to her before she hit the ground. He embraced her. "I thought you were against me… will never leave your side again." Inuyasha spoke softly as he kissed kagome.

Kagome was still hurt but she could battle.

"Where…where's Sango?" She asked.

"Out to look for kirara." Inuyasha answered.

"Thank…You…" Kagome spoke softly. "For everything..."

Sango was hit, by the blast of fire. "Kirara…After all we been through…" She said with tears in her eyes as kirara was going to attack again. Miroku blocked kirara and instead of hitting Sango it hit miroku.

Kirara was out of control. She attacked them constantly. Sango and miroku were badly injured, so kirara left. She flew toward Naraku's castle and entered it.

Naraku glared at kirara. "You didn't finish them off. I have no use for you now."

He ran toward kirara and pierced thought her skin. He grabbed her heart and pulled it out. He then squeezed it. While kirara turned into a pile of dust. "That priestess from over 300 years ago should have killed you a long time ago." He chuckled.

Miroku woke up. His wounds were tremendous with his last bit of strength he called for Inuyasha. He looked around and saw sango near him. He sighed.

Meanwhile Inuyasha's ears started moving, he could hear him.

"Damn, miroku and Sango are in trouble." He thought to himself.

"Kagome lets go!" He said as he grabbed kagome and put her on his back. They started running toward the scent and smell.

"Damn I hope there ok." Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha…You don't suppose there…. Dea-"Kagome asked but inuyasha interrupted.

"-Don't think like that!" Inuyasha muttered.

"If anyone is gonna kill them then it would be me." Inuyasha shouted.

They got into the clearing. They were both in shock at the sight they saw. Sango, and Miroku were lying there in there own blood.

"Wh…What happened?" Kagome said as she got of inuyasha and ran toward Sango and miroku.

"Ki…Ki…." Sango whispered.

"Kirara did…this." Miroku said with pain.

"Kirara?" Kagome wondered.

"She's…on…there….side" Sango whispered.

Shippo came running in. "Don't leave me!" He shouted as he tripped over a rock. With tears in his eyes. He was shocked when he saw Sango and miroku there on the ground also. "Wh-Who did this?" He asked. Kagome frowned as she looked over to shippo while inuyasha stood there quietly with his eyes closed.

"Was it Naraku?" Shippo yelled. "Wait till I give him a piece of my mind!" Shippo yelled.

Sang tried to stand up but fell on his knees.

"Kirara…Did this…" she said with tears as she punched the ground.

"You guys must need some rest… Inuyasha, shippo can you both help?" Kagome asked as she tried to lift Sango up. Inuyasha put miroku on his shoulders while Shippo turned into his trademark pink ball with big crooked cross-eyed eyes and four feet. Sango was put onto his back.

"Well, we need some more help….Do you want me to get kouga?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha gave a cold stare. "Don't start that up again. We don't need help! The village isn't that far away!" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome stared off into the distance and sighed with a sad look on her face.

"Cheer up Kagome, well get through this." Inuyasha warmly spoke and smiled.

The sun was setting over the hill as they made to the village.

* * *

Occ: I loved this chappie. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone whom live in the US. Thanks for the Review's I love them. Thank you! This has been a long chapter. –sigh- 


	9. 9

They weren't happy about the battle. They lost to a fellow member. Sango was heart broken while miroku was badly injured, so was kagome. Inuyasha pissed off. Shippo was quiet. They where now staying a hut once more. The were sitting there, they were all quite. Sango couldn't stop shedding tears. It was late, the sun was setting.

* * *

"Im...going out." Sango said softly as she got up and walked out.

Kagome, inuyasha, and miroku just sat there quietly.

Inuyasha punched his fist into the floor. "Damn it. I could have sensed kirara was one naraku's side. Damn." Inuyasha said, his eyes seemed on fire with anger.

* * *

Sango was in her battle outfit. She started having flash backs, with her dad and kohaku. Even kirara. Like the one day kohaku injured his hand from his weapon. Even his first battle which was his last. Sango was crying. She was walking toward a river. Through the forest, past many rocks. She stood in front of the stream.

"I hope to be as good as you one day sister." Kohaku said in sango's thoughts.

Sango drew her sword. She held it up to her neck. The blade was shiny, and cleaned.

In sango's reflections in the water you could see her crying.

"I have **NOTHING** to live for." She thought.

She squeezed her sword and closed her eyes. But some kind of a feeling grew that made her open her eyes. She could see her father, kohaku, and kirara by her. Her fathers hand on her shoulder, kohaku looking at her and smiling. They were mere images of the imagination. It felt real for her, the warmness, of his hand felt so real. Sango was shocked.

"You've done well Sango." Sango's father said.

"Yeah sis!" Kohaku replied.

Sango closed her eyes again from her tears. But when she opened them they were gone.

Sango looked at her reflection and she put her sword away. She started walking back.

Miroku was leaning on a stick to walk. It took a lot of strength. Sango saw him.

**"Lord Miroku!"** Sango yelled as miroku fell. She ran toward him.

She held him and embraced him miroku's head against her breast. Sango was very weak still. But she managed. She tried to lift him. But she couldn't.

"If you wanted to die you could have asked." Inuyasha muttered.

"Walking out alone when you're weak. It's a deaf trap" Inuyasha muttered again. He held miroku on his back and Sango was walking right by him.

Kagome was preparing dinner. She heard them coming so she ran up to the door. They were about a couple of yards by the house. "Ramen!" Kagome shouted.

"Finally! Something descent." Inuyasha softly replied.

Miroku and Sango sighed.

They sat down at the table. There were 6 cups of ramen. But kagome hid the other one since kirara wasn't with them anyone. They all ate quietly expect inuyasha.

Sango looked at her food. "Is even kirara alive?"

They all paused from eating.

"I don't…know…" Kagome replied softly.

Sango had an angry face, when she started thinking about Naraku.

* * *

Merry christmas .; Bad news: Im going to Europe for 3 weeks on dec. 18th. Sorry! So no updates for a while. The friday before i leave I'll make 1-3 stories.


	10. 10

It was a full moon, a bit cloudy but fair weather. The strange thing was that the moon was red. Wolves started howling into the sky. Kouga was surprised, his whole pack left him. To follow the path of other wolves from different tribes.

Inuyasha was human because of the full moon. Then… he heard the howls. Sango and miroku were asleep.

"What's wrong inuyasha?" Kagome asked. They were eating instant ramen.

"Wolves, many of them." Inuyasha muttered.

"Shippo, go look outside." Inuyasha asked.

"W-why me?" Shippo twitched. While Inuyasha gave him a cold stare.

Shippo peaked his head outside. "Nothing…" He thought. He looked up at the moon.

Shippo turned around. "The moon is RED!" he shouted.

Lady Kaede ran in. "She's coming back!" Kaede shouted.

"Who?" Kagome and inuyasha asked.

"….Kueiku." Kaede whispered.

Inuyasha stared and laughed. "I killed her a while ago."

"Killing her made her stronger; the wolves will summon her back." Kaede explained.

"Well, I'm human right now if you haven't noticed." Inuyasha replied annoyed.

"Her skills improved, it's a matter of time before she finds you!" Kagome shouted in fright.

"….." Inuyasha was slight. "That's if she finds me." He said with confidence.

"Shouldn't it be dawn before we get there?" Kagome asked.

"It's possible," Kaede replied.

Inuyasha turned around to Sango and miroku who were sleeping.

"Wake up, its time to go." Inuyasha grumbled.

"W…what…5 more seconds…" Miroku whispered.

Sango was awake. Inuyasha was getting mad. He took the pot of boiling water and threw it on miroku.

After they got ready they headed out the door. Miroku had 3rd degree burns all over him.

Inuyasha and Sango were chuckling.

"Kueiku, this time. You be down for the count!" Inuyasha yelled into the night.

* * *

Thank you for waiting sorry it took so long. I got the 2nd movie. Its ok, i kinda like the 1st better though. Yes, kueiku is back. Just wait until you see her friend. 


	11. 11!

That night it was a full moon. Almost all the wolves were heading toward the same direction, to a volcano. Mt. Fuji to be exact. There were many types, timber, black, white, brown. Once they reached the top of the volcano they all howled at once.

Kikiyou noticed many wolves running, she was surprised but suspicious to the fact that many didn't belong in the same pack. She decided to follow them. One by one the wolves jumped into the volcano. Until only about one hundred were left. Each of the ones that jumped in where burned and killed due to the lava. Kikiyou looked around at the site. She noticed the full moon red. She noticed that the rest of the wolves howled at the same time. As she walked closer to the rim of the volcano she could feel the heat. "Something's not right…" Kikiyou thought. A sudden burst of smoke came from the volcano. Then a demon appeared, Kueiku. Her black hair, similar to kikyou's and kimono with flames, and her wolf ears, and she appeared to have company. It was none other then kirara. Kueiku's aroura was bigger then before. Kikiyou, who saw the site turned back, she left without a care in the world. Kueiku was laughing like a maniac, she longed for the blood of the one who killed her, kagome and Naraku. Kueiku was starting to float towards the forest, kirara followed.

"Inu…yasha…Are you sure it's a good idea we go find her?" Shippo spoke nervously.

"Unless you want the world destroyed." Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku could feel an aura, a great one.

"It must be Naraku!" Miroku shouted as he pointed toward a bush.

But to his mistake it was Kueiku. Everyone was shocked, to see kirara behind her.

Kueiku noticed kagome, with her power she used some of her aura to take form of a bow and arrow, and she aimed at kagome. "Die, you witch." Kueiku spoke in a cold lifeless voice. As the arrow was fired it was heading right toward her but before it hit, another arrow deflected Kueiku's. It appeared to be kikiyou's. Inuyasha looked around hoping to get a glance of her. But no luck. Kueiku was angry, and hungry. "I will feast on your heads…" Kirara who was behind Kueiku jumped in front of them. She transformed and started attacking miroku and Sango.

"Kirara…" Sango whispered as kirara tied to hit Sango with her claws, but Sango blocked them from her boomerang. Kirara was a living corpse. Sango with tears in her eye's started fighting her. Miroku, who instead of fighting kirara turned and tried to attack Kueiku but to his mistake was attack by the remains of the wolves who survived the volcano incident. Kagome was behind inuyasha, who was being burned and starched by Kueiku's claws. Inuyasha tried to use his sword, but no luck she was too powerful. Kueiku jammed her fist thought inuyasha stomach. He gave out a gasp. Kagome was horrified from the sight…

"Kagome……" Inuyasha whispered as he hit the ground.

* * *

Im sorry it took sooo long to update. Im leaving in 2 days for europe. Sorry... 


End file.
